Closing the Case of Killian Holmes
by kayden-sparks
Summary: Killian Holmes has been missing for the last three years and despite the effort of her loved ones hasn't been found; until now. Now Sherlock must find out who took her, why, and to what lengths they will go to get what they want.
1. Closing the Case of Kilian Holmes

_"_ _Illa revixit. Lift off in 10._

 _-MH"_

"Your phone went off." John called out his friend who was in one of his moods. He was bored and pouting and wanting something to do, but all together didn't want to leave the flat to just waste time. It was a mood that John wasn't happy with. He'd been looking for cases all day to get the brooding Sherlock off of the couch.

Sherlock made a grumbling noise that sounded like "who is it?" But it was hard to tell when his head was buried in a pillow. With a sigh John got up and went to the couch and picked up Sherlock's phone which was within reaching distance of the man. He'd been like this for a few days, John was just proud of himself that he'd been able to get the man dressed today and somewhat presentable.

John picked up the phone. "It's from Mycroft." John said before swiping open the phone. Sherlock made another unintelligible grumbling noise that John couldn't make out but he didn't sound pleased about his the sender. John cleared his throat and read the text to himself. "Sherlock." When the taller man made no indication that he had heard John he smacked him on the shoulder. "Sherlock, this seems really important." Besides an angry grunt at being hit by a pillow Sherlock made no other movements. "Just listen then!"

As John stumbled over the Latin words Sherlock was up and leaping off the couch. He threw on his coat and scarf in record time and threw John's to him along with his fire arm before the poor man could even finish reading the text. "What's this all about?" The man asked as Sherlock was bounding down the stairs. The only thing John could do was try and keep up.

Sherlock was in the taxi giving the address as John slid in barely making it in time before the cabbie floored it. The extra that Sherlock gave him could have been the reason why the man was breaking the speed limits and rolling through stop signs.

"Take the left up here." Sherlock leaned forward pointing out the small street.

"It's a one way." The cabbie objected.

"Get us there in time, and I'll double it." Sherlock promised. Without a second thought the man jerked the wheel to the left. They were only on the abandon one way street for a second before it opened to take a turn onto a main two way street. The short cut was risky but in the end it saved them the ten minutes it would have taken to go around and it left only one angry cyclist.

They came to a screeching halt with only seconds to spare. Sherlock threw the money into the front seat before jumping out of the door with John in tow. "Will you tell me what's going on?" John demanded as they got out of the car and he was no longer worried about his life.

"We're going to save someone." Sherlock said dodging the real answer.

"Okay." John had to run faster to match Sherlock's impatient pace. "Who is it?"

"Someone of great importance." Before John could ask anything further they were at the helipad that was occupied by three men, dressed in combat ready black uniforms, and Mycroft. Mycroft was giving the men detailed instructions and death treats if the men messed up.

"Good you made it, and you brought the doctor, just as I knew you would. Let's go." With that the men all boarded the large helicopter. John wanted to demand to know what was going on, but the tension in the chopper made the large vehicle seem almost claustrophobic. The ride to wherever their destination was seemed to take forever.

Sherlock's mind was racing as it always did, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out the mystery. Where had she been? How had she survived? Where was she now? "How much longer?" Sherlock asked, trying his best to sound removed from the situation.

"We'll start our decent in approximately fifteen minutes." Mycroft answered in a somewhat gruff voice. It wasn't his normal proper voice, it didn't sound detached, he sounded like he was trying not to be emotional. This caught both of them by surprise but only John showed it. Both the Holmes brothers had their faces planted on the window looking out either side of the helicopter.

Once they landed both men threw their doors open and leapt out towards a small town in the middle of the desert. "There's a small building that's being used as a hospital, reports say they have her there." Mycroft said as they ran with the armored men.

"If she's at a hospital, why all the fire power?"

"The last time we came without it we, lost some good men." One of the men answered John seeing as the Holmes boys seemed to be silent about the whole thing. With that in mind John pulled out the handgun from the back of his jeans, checking it before removing the safety from the weapon. They followed Mycroft and the men as they ran to the center of the town. John couldn't help but compare the desert area to his time in the service, he just prayed there would be less blood shed this time.

As they burst through the door to the run down "hospital" Mycroft ran up to the man in the front. "You have a girl here. Dark hair, blue eyes, light skin, late twenties, where is she?" Mycroft demanded in a langue which sounded to John like Farsi, while the other men had their guns drawn covering their group. The man behind table stumbled through an answer before pointing out the door.

"He says she was unconscious for a while and once she woke she ran." He reported back to the men who weren't multi-lingual. "She couldn't have gotten far though, according to the doctor, she was malnourished, dehydrated, beaten half to death, and seeming to be addicted to some kind of narcotic." John's eyes became large as Sherlock closed his eyes tightly looking away from his older brother.

"We have to find her now!" Sherlock insisted as he headed out the door with John following closely behind him. "She's hurt, tired, and scared. She's going to be looking for shelter away from the town yet still close enough to get the necessary resources." Sherlock listed quickly.

"Right." It was all John could answer as he jogged to keep up with Sherlock's long strides. Sherlock noticed a ladder leaning against a taller building and went to scaling it. He took his time as he looked back and forth scanning the area. The other men had already gone without them, doing their own search.

"There!" Sherlock pointed out so suddenly, that it scared John. He rushed down the building jumping down the last few steps on the ladder. "Clever girl!" Sherlock gave a small smile as took off running to the eastern side of the town. Before the end of the village Sherlock came to a halt at a house that looked even more dilapidated than the ones surrounding them.

"Killian!" Sherlock called out as he burst through the door, but silence was the only thing that greeted them. "Come on, Killian. I know your here, try to make a noise for me." Only the wind blowing through the house could be heard. Then a small clank of tin hitting the ground softly seemed to roar like cannon fire throughout the room.

"Killian!" Sherlock rushed to the corner of the room that had an old mattress leaning on its side. Sherlock threw it across the room and looked down at the young woman that had been hiding behind it. "Kili, are you okay?" All the woman could do in response was let out a small whimper. Sherlock took the trembling body into his arms and kissed the woman on the forehead which was covered in dirt, dried blood, and a bruise that covered most of the left side of her face. He let his hand slide over the top of her mud encrusted hair, while motioning for John with the other hand.

"Sherlock?" The girl sobbed with a parched throat seemingly oblivious to John's fingers on her throat taking her pulse.

"It's me, Kili. I've got you." The woman let out a few sniffles but seemed too tired to actually cry before she rested her head in his arms and slipped into unconsciousness. Sherlock looked down at the fragile woman tucked into his side. John's fingers moved over the girl checking for broken bones.

"Feels like she's got a fractured arm, and at least two broken ribs. Really, I don't know how she was able to get out of bed let alone across the village." Sherlock didn't answer he just kept looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Sherlock?" John asked breaking his friend out of his stare.

"Inform Mycroft that I've located her and to meet at the rendezvous point stat!" The transformation back to stoic Sherlock was so sudden it took him a moment to realize that he did in fact have the radio and that he needed to notify the others.

Sherlock was gentle with the woman as he picked her up and walked briskly to the helicopter that would take them out of this hell. "Keep a sharp eye out, John." Sherlock said without taking his eyes off the woman. He could feel John's questioning gaze upon him, and he knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. John nodded and kept his gun out continuing to sweep the area.

Mycroft was already waiting in the air craft to be flown out of the small village. As Sherlock approached the helicopter one of the men inside motioned to give the woman to him making, Sherlock freeze. He'd waited so long to have her in his arms again, did he dare let her out of his reach; even for a second?

"He's got her, Sherlock." Mycroft promised sharply. With a stiff nod Sherlock reluctantly put the woman in his arms. Because of her light frame the man was easily able to lift her up and gently ease her into the medical sked stretcher and strapped her in. The hard, cold helicopter floor seemed to wake the woman.

"Mycroft?" The girl choked out when he came into view.

"Hello, Killian." The man nodded down at her as he kneeled over her body.

"You got my signal." She whispered.

"I did." He said softy.

"I knew you both would come." Mycroft stroked the girl's cheek.

"Every time." Mycroft answered swallowing the lump in his throat. The girl gave a shiver which prompted Sherlock to kneel on the woman's other side and lay his coat over her.

"You quit." She was too quiet for the men to hear over the roar of the blades, but they were easily able to read her lips. Sherlock nodded his head but before he could say anything else Mycroft spoke in his 'scary no questioning voice'.

"Enough deducting, Killian." The small smile that he was fighting took away from the terrifying nature that the command would normally have. "Go to sleep." He ordered as he had a million times before any of this chaos had started.

"I need everyone strapped in, so we can start our return flight." The pilot commanded and both Mycroft and Sherlock reluctantly took their seats as they watched Killian fight the sleep she so desperately needed.

They were almost back to Mycroft's base, and John couldn't hold back the question any longer. Since this woman had been found he'd notice a change in Sherlock. He was desperate to get the girl to safety, get her healthy, but he was so relieved to have her back. It was as if years of tension had evaporated from the man.

"Sherlock?" The man made a small grunting noise but never took his eyes off the woman. "Who is she?" A smile tugged at the corner of the man's lips as he finally tore his eyes away from the woman who lay in front of him.

"That, John, is Elizabeth Killian Marie Holmes." He answered.

"Holmes?" John questioned almost startled.

"My little sister." Both Sherlock and Mycroft said with voices that were trying to sound distant but you could easily hear the relief and fear. Their little sister had come back from the grave, and while there was an enormous burden that seemed to be lifted from them, they also were afraid of the unknown path they were going to have to go down.


	2. The Difficulties of Hospitals and Family

**Hi everyone! So I just wanted to jump into the story on my first chapter but now I need to tell you I don't owe Sherlock :( and this is my first Sherlock story, so try and be nice. If you like though, please R &R. Thanks again for reading, enjoy!  
**

As soon as the helicopter landed everything was in motion. There was a team waiting for them to land so the skid was lifted out of the helicopter and was taken to the building faster than John could get out of his seat. The Holmes brothers were trying so hard to not race after the stretcher as quickly as they could, but it was taking a good deal of discipline from them.

A room away from the other doctors John waited with the insufferable brothers as Sherlock paced enough to make any man crazy and Mycroft sat trying to act patient but his bouncing leg was giving him away. Being on the other side of the waiting room, John made a promise to make sure that the next time he had a family waiting he'd keep them as updated as much as possible.

Sherlock couldn't just sit still, all he wanted to do was go outside and light up a cigarette. Maybe it wouldn't help, but it would calm his nerves a bit. He sneered at Mycroft for the thousandth time; his brother was never going to let him live down the fact that he'd found her when Sherlock couldn't. He never let Sherlock live anything down about Kili's capture.

"Sherlock?"

"What?" Sherlock barked, but regretted it as John flinched. They hadn't known each other long. They'd only worked that one case together, but the man had saved Sherlock's life. That had to have brought them closer, right? Made them friends? At least the closest thing that Sherlock has ever had to a friend.

"Can I ask how your little sister ended up captured by… whoever it was?" It had been bothering John since he'd found out the missing woman was his sister. Was it someone trying to get at the one of the Holmes boys? Should he be worried about getting kidnapped so someone could get closer to them?

"I don't know all the details, I'm sure when she awakens she'll fill us in." In truth Sherlock didn't want to tell John how much he'd failed his own flesh and blood. His little sister. All his life he felt a responsibility to protect her, to teach her. She'd been so smart, so talented. He didn't want to think of the girl on the table, cut up, bruised, scarred both inside and out, as his little sister. He wanted Killian to remain the perfect little girl that she'd always been.

"Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock head snapped so quickly to the doctor that John wouldn't be surprised if he had whiplash. Mycroft on the other had was so coiled that when the doctor called he was like a spring and jumped from the chair so fast that he'd knocked it down.

"Yes, how is she?" Both men asked simultaneously. John looked at the man who was caught off guard by the Holmes bothers' abruptness.

"Well, out with it!" Mycroft demanded.

"Right, right, well um. She's doing okay. She doesn't have any internal injuries. We stitched and re-stitched some of the larger cuts. She's got a few broken bones, but the biggest problem we're going to have to face now is the detox. She's so malnourished it's going to be problematic."

"When can we see her?" It was asked as a question, but it seemed more like command to get him into her room.

"Well, we want her to sleep but she's insisting for the both of you. She's refusing any rest until she can speak with you." The doctor answered warily.

"Well then, show the way!" Sherlock instructed.

"Yes, of course. But please, try and keep it short. She really needs her rest." Both men gave a curt nod but Sherlock knew he wouldn't leave until Kili told him.

The walk down the medical hall seemed too long and Sherlock was becoming exasperated with Mycroft umbrella tapping on the tiles. With fist clenched Sherlock essentially shoved the doctor out of the way once they had gotten to Killian's door.

"Sherlock." The girl smiled as best as she could from the hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV system that was pumping something into her system, Sherlock assumed it was for nutrients, perhaps to help her with the withdrawals as well.

"Hello, Kili." Sherlock gave her a small smile but it was just for her benefit. As he looked down at the beaten and battered woman in the bed he could barely recognize the traces of his sister. She was broken, but in her eyes, the same eyes that he saw in the mirror, he saw the little girl he used to read to. In her dimples he saw the child that used to play pirates with him. He knew she was broken, he just hoped he could help mend her.

Sherlock saw that her hand was shaking badly, a symptom of being without the drugs that her body had become used to. He closed his eyes remembering the way his hands would shake, and how his sister would hold them and tell him it would all be okay. Sherlock took her shaky hand in his not being able to look at the tremble any longer. He couldn't make the promise that she had. He didn't know if it would in fact be okay, but with a squeeze of his hand he let her know that he would be here for her no matter what. That she could depend on him, this time at least.

Killian clung tightly to Sherlock's hand and did everything she could to keep her tears at bay. If she got too emotional the doctors would make her brothers leave, and she'd just gotten them back. Besides the Holmes siblings didn't do well with emotions and it would probably scare her brothers off. Still one tear escaped and before she could wipe it away, she felt a hand brush it away.

"Mycroft." She said choked out. It hurt to speak, but somehow his name set her body at ease.

"We've got you dear." He said taking her other hand.

"Is this real?" She asked her brothers who had constantly been plaguing her dreams.

"Now don't get lazy, Killian." Mycroft chastised. "Look around, you tell us if it's real or not." The look that Sherlock gave his older brother said he didn't approve, but looked towards Kili none the less waiting.

Killian gave a small sniff. "Formaldehyde." She said quietly before turning to Mycroft. "And you're wearing the expensive fragrance you got as a gift from Lady Tries too Hard."

"That's not her name, Killian." His reproachful voice was an instinct, but the smile that came after showed his delight that she was being her smart-alecky self. He brushed her hair from face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I didn't ruin a meeting for you, did I?" Mycroft shook his head.

"None that I wouldn't mind giving up for you." He smiled down, but Killian noticed the tears that he blinked back. She gave him a small smile but turned to Sherlock not being able to look her oldest brother in the eyes when they had tears gathered in them.

"Sherlock." He gave her hand an extra squeeze. "Your hands are steady, and warm. You really did quit." She surmised with a pain filled smile.

"I'm so sorry, Kili." She gripped his hand as much as she could, but to Sherlock it seemed but a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Sherlock. It's not your fault." At this Sherlock gave a skeptical scoff. "I mean it, Sherlock. I never once blamed you." At that she looked back to Mycroft. "Either of you." Sherlock looked to Mycroft with his brows knitted together, but Mycroft ignored him.

"You can sleep now, Killian. You're safe." Mycroft gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Please don't leave me here." She turned her head to Sherlock pleading with him.

"Killian, you have nothing to fear. You're safe, my staff was handpicked by myself, no harm will come to you." Mycroft assured logically. But Killian didn't tear her eyes from Sherlock. She knew rationally that she didn't have anything to fear any longer, but just as when she was a child and told her oldest brother she was afraid of the noises of their big house, his logic made no difference to her irrational fears.

Just like then, she turned to Sherlock. "I'll stay with you." He nodded. And just as when she was a child his presence calmed her. Killian was always closer to Sherlock. It was nothing against Mycroft. He'd always done his best with his little sister, but with all of his knowledge he lacked real understanding for his sister. She was like her brothers in many ways, but so different at the same time.

"I don't want to stay here long." Sherlock nodded knowing that whatever had happened to Killian it made her nervous of this place. He could see it in her eyes, she wanted out badly.

"I'll see to it." Sherlock assured her with a nod. "Now, you need your rest. I'm going to be outside in the hall, I'll be right back once I'm done discussing it with Mycroft and the medical team.

"You'll come back though, right Sherlock?" Killian asked with a trace of fear in her voice that Sherlock hated, it was so unlike the strong woman that she'd grown to be.

"I just got you back Kili, I don't want you out of my sight longer than I have to." He said as he brought her still trembling hand to his lips and gave her a soft kiss. She gave him a watery smile and nodded.

"Get some sleep, Kili. I'll be back to visit you in the morning." Mycroft said giving her other hand a small squeeze. Kili nodded again to her oldest brother not trusting her voice to have to say goodbye to him so soon.

As the men left the room Kili finally let out the few silent tears that she'd been holding back for so long now. She was home, she was with her family, and for the first time in a long time she felt somewhat safe. She knew her brothers would do everything in their power to protect their sister now that they had her back. She knew that they would help ween her off the drugs that had been forced into her system. She'd be back to her old self in no time, at least she hoped so.

She laid her head back against her pillow when she realized that she couldn't see Sherlock through the door. She needed some reassurance that he was there, that he was real. That this wasn't just some evil dream. She both loved and hated those dreams. The dreams were so realistic it kept her brother's faces clear in her mind, helped remember their voices, but waking from those dreams was like losing them all over again.

She watched the blurry image of Sherlock come through the door and sit on the edge of the bed like he used to when he'd tell her stories to get her to go to sleep. "I missed you, Sherlock." Kili croaked between a sob.

"I missed you too, Kili. I had to resort to our skull. Very poor substitute indeed." Sherlock smiled as Kili coughed on a laugh and smiled up at her brother. She reached up touching his cheek and rubbing it like she used to as a child. For a man with such sharp cheek bones he had the softest cheeks.

"I'll be back solving crimes with you in no time." Sherlock had to close his eyes at the oncoming of tears. Kili had always supported Sherlock, had always been by his side even when the rest had given up on him, he always had Kili.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But before we can go off chasing criminals, we need you in good health. Which means you need to sleep now." She nodded dropping her hand from his cheek, Sherlock instantly missed the warmth that was now gone. That was nothing though compared to the warmth that he now had in his heart now that his little sister was back.

"You promise you'll stay?"

"The second you close those eyes of yours I'm going to pull over that dreadful looking bed across from you and try to find some comfort so I can fall asleep to your snores." He smirked.

"I do not snore." She gave a weak laugh. He had told her when she was little she couldn't sleep in his room because her snoring would disrupt his much needed rest.

"Fine, your loud breathing, better?" He bowed. Kili gave him a watery smile.

"So much better now."

"Good, now sleep before they come in here and give you a sedative." He said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No need. I love you" And she was right, the second she closed her eyes she was asleep. Sherlock put his face in his hands, taking a shaky breath. He took a moment to compose himself, although he couldn't hide his red burning eyes.

"I love you too, Kili." He answered as he kissed her forehead. She was already too sleep to feel his kiss, but he could have sworn he saw her lips twitch slightly as if in a small smile. "I'm so glad you're back." Even when she was asleep her hand had a small tremor which he tried to stop by covering it with his hand.

The mixture of medicine, pain, and sheer exhaustion kept Kili asleep for the next three days. Mycroft came and visited as he had promised he would the next morning and sat on the opposite side of Kili's bed from Sherlock in silence. There was so much to say, so much to discuss; now just didn't seem the time to do it. Soon it was John sitting next to Kili's side but he had moved the chair so he was sitting next to Sherlock, supporting Sherlock in his obvious time of need. Sherlock hid it well though. He brooded, snapped at some of the nurses and doctors who came through to check on his sister, but he never left her side. He did eat, but only when John brought him something. The biggest case of his life, the case of his missing sister, was coming to an end. He now had her back, he just needed to know why she was taken to begin with. He hoped that when she woke she'd be able to help him solve the cases like they used to a lifetime ago.

When the sun rose on the fourth day it caught Kili's eyes making her finally stir. She felt cramped and slightly disorientated, but not the pain that she had felt for years now. Sherlock heard her mumble incoherently and raced from her window where he'd been looking out. "Kili?"

"Sherlock?" she smiled. "Oh thank God it wasn't a dream!" She said as she embraced him. Sherlock happily noticed that her strength was coming back.

"No, not a dream Kili. I've got you." Kili took a shuttering breath keeping her tears at bay, she was done crying, at least for now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pulling her back with his arms on her shoulder to look over her.

"Better than I have in a very long time!" Sherlock picked up his sister's hand and let it go when it was nearly eye level. Kili's smile grew and she gave a short laugh when she saw how steady it was. She threw her arms around her brother's neck and he kissed her forehead. "It's over."

"You're free." He agreed, as he brushed his fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"You think they'll let me out of here? I could use a shower."

"Yes, you certainly could." Kili shoved her brother with a laugh but it was cut short by a wince.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked concerned again.

"Yeah, my rib just hurts." Kili answered, laying back trying to get comfortable again.

"The doctors did say you fractured them." He commented sitting on the side of her bed.

"I didn't, they did." She said shaking her head and now looking out across the room but seeing something Sherlock couldn't.

"Do you know who they are?" Kili shook her head to her brother's question and opened her mouth only to be interrupted.

"Oh, lookie who's awake." A too happy nurse exclaimed as she opened the door. Sherlock had a desire to push her back out the door and slam it in her face so he could continue his talk with his sister, but before he could make a move Kili took his hand. She knew what he was thinking before he could act and knew it would only get him in trouble and the last thing she wanted was to be separated from him right now. "How are you feeling, Sweetiekins?" Even Kili winced at that term of endearment.

"Just fine thank you, and wanting to get out of here as soon as possible." Kili said cutting to the chase.

"Well, we'll have to see what the doc has to say about that lamb chop."

"Ma'am I hate to sound rude, and maybe it's just my current state but could you do without the bed side manner? I'm not a child and it's making my head ache worse." The woman froze when she was checking through the charts.

"Well sorry miss grumpy pants, didn't know you had a case of the moodies!"

"Ma'am I was kidnapped by a group of men who led me captive for three years, maybe you aren't the best person to handle me at this precise moment so can I request someone else? Preferably someone who doesn't sound like they just stepped out of a children's program, thank you." The woman dropped Kili's chart and turned on her heels to march out of the room.

"I see it's not just the men in the family then." She grumbled before shutting the door a little harder than necessary. Kili threw her head back on the pillow.

"Please don't tell me that the state of the world has somehow devolved into a place where everyone is expected to act like a grade school teacher while I've been away." Sherlock smirked at his younger sister.

"No, thankfully she was more bothersome than most of them that have been checking in on you."

"Well, hopefully she'll at least alert the doctor that I'm awake so we can get out of here." Kili pulled her head back up so she was again looking at her brother with a touch of sadness. "I don't suppose I still have my flat, do I?" Sherlock shook his head remembering how hard the day was when they removed her belongings.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"You wouldn't happened to be willing to share with your favorite sister, would you?" She asked with a smile.

"You're my only sister, Kili." He reminded her for the thousands time.

"Ergo, your favorite." She answered as she always did with a smile.

"Of course you're staying with me, although it may be a bit crowded. I've got a flat mate." Kili raised her brows in surprise.

"You have a flat mate? Who?"

"His name's John Watson." Kili put her hand up to stop him from continuing. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows and Sherlock knew she was looking back through her mind.

"John? The army doctor that was with you when you found me?" Sherlock beamed with pride at his sister.

"Remarkable, half conscience and you still were able to deduct that he was military man, a doctor, and learn his name." He kissed her on the head. She gave a little smile.

"Half dead you mean." Sherlock gave a wince.

"Don't say that." Kili gave her brother a small sad smile.

"It's okay, Sherlock. I'm here. Of course I'll feel a hell of a lot better when I can get out of here." She said throwing her arm out to indicate the hospital, by doing so she saw the IV sticking out of her arm. She knew it was just fluids and medicine that she needed but that didn't stop the cold sweat that started to break out. "Sher-" She chocked on her sob.

"Kili, what is it?" Her brother was looking her over noticing that her heart rate was climbing but not seeing a reason for it. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check.

"You need to get the doctor to get this thing out of me." Her right arm was hovering over her left just itching to rip the needle out of her arm. The last thing she wanted though was another track mark on her arm to show the world she was just another junkie. "Please." She begged him looking at him with watery eyes. Sherlock didn't need to be asked again as he ran out the door, Kili clutched her arm and squeezed her eyes together trying to banish the memories of the men holding her down and injecting the drugs into her through needles that looked a lot like this one.

Minutes later Sherlock came back with John at his side. "Are you okay, Kilian?" John asked even though he could tell by the way she was digging her nails into her arm that she was far from it.

"Please, get this out of me." She begged him not opening her eyes yet.

"Kilian, you need the fluids." John tried to insist.

"Please, Dr. Watson! If you don't I will!" John could see that she was trying to fight back the panic as well as any Holmes could.

"Alright, alright. Just try to relax, okay?" Kili took a calming breath and looked into Johns eyes seeing the kindness in them.

"Okay, okay." She let go of her arm and focused on Sherlock taking her other hand in his.

"There you go, all done." John smiled as he reached behind him.

"Thank you." Kili gave him a small watery smile taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Would you like me to call Mycroft and tell him that you're awake?" Kili knew that Sherlock didn't really want Mycroft around, but he needed to get away from all of the emotions.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kili answered with a shaky breath. As Sherlock left Kili turned to face John who was wrapping her arm. "Sorry. I know it's ridiculous." Kili said "I'm not usually like this."

"Not at all." John said with a kind smile. "Did Sherlock tell you I was in the military?"

"Well…"

"He didn't have to." John guessed shaking his head. "Well when I was in Afghanistan I got shot," Kili's eyes widened in shock. "So I walked with a limp and a cane after that." Kili scrunched her brows in confusion. Did the drugs make her miss something? "I was shot in the shoulder." He answered her unasked question.

"Oh it was psychosomatic." John nodded.

"My therapist says sometimes when we go through traumatic experiences our brains can't really comprehend so we end up doing things that we wouldn't normally do. So don't be too tough on yourself, don't try rushing anything. Just take it day by day and we'll be there to help you along the way."

"Thank you, John." She smiled appreciatively at him. "I love my brothers dearly, but they have a problem with being understanding sometimes, not that I'm too much better mind you, but I thank you for offering your shoulder."

"Any time." He nodded patting Kili's arm.

"Mycroft will be here in fifteen minutes, then we can get you out of here." Sherlock announced as he walked into the room.

"Don't we have to wait until the doctor releases her?" John asked standing from the chair Sherlock had been using.

"John, I've told you Mycroft is the Puppet Master around here." Sherlock said rolling his eyes as he came back to assess Kili. "Can you sit up?" It took a lot of effort on Kili's part and the help of Sherlock and John but she was finally able to sit up.

"How are your ribs?" John asked in doctor mode.

"Fractured from what I hear." Kili laughed at her joke but it soon turned into a grimace when she felt the pain in her sides. "Alright, they still hurt." She admitted trying to catch her breath.

"Try hiding that from Mycroft when he comes." Sherlock said a bit coldly which earned a disapproving look from John, but Kili was used to Sherlock's actions so she just nodded her head in agreeance.

"Are you sure you want to be getting out of here so fast, Kili?" John asked concerned.

"More than you could ever imagine, Dr. Watson." She said with determination.

"Alright, you can just call me John though."

"Ah, Elizabeth, so glad to see you're up." Mycroft smiled strolling into the hospital room.

"Killian." She reminded her brother for the millionth time.

"Oh, but of course." John noticed that the worried, caring brother from the days before was now gone replaced with the Mycroft he'd come to expect. "So Killian, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, tired, but ready to get out of this place." Mycroft raised his brow to show his disbelief.

"Only a little sore?"

"Nothing that a little medicine and some rest wouldn't fix up in a jiff." Mycroft raised his umbrella and applied light pressure onto her injured sides. Kili held breath and tried to show as little pain as possible but it came through in a slight grunt.

"That sounds like more than a little sore, doesn't it?"

"Like I said, nothing a little pain medication and rest won't cure. And I'll try and keep away from umbrellas." Kili bit back with a glare. It caught John in surprise as he hadn't seen anything but a smile from the girl.

"As I'm sure you know Mycroft, there's not much that can be done for injured ribs. I can make sure they're wrapped, make sure she gets the proper medicine and in the correct dosage, as well as keep her in bed as long as she needs to heal." Mycroft gave John a piercing look as if trying to see into his soul. But then again when a Holmes looked at you, they almost could. John didn't shirk away like most would though.

"Very well Dr. Watson. I never was very good at telling my sister no, besides you make a compelling argument. As long as you agree to take care of her I'll let her go." He then turned and looked at Killian. "So I've arranged a place for you at my house."

"She's staying with me, Mycroft." Sherlock spoke for the first time since Mycroft walked in the door. Killian knew that he was waiting, knowing that Mycroft would more than likely disagree with whatever he said.

"That's preposterous!" He nearly shouted. "You're the reason she's in this mess to begin with!"

"Mycroft!" Killian yelled making her wince. "That's enough of that." She stated firmly. "I love you, but I am in fact going to stay with Sherlock. It only makes sense that I do, Dr. Watson will be there and Sherlock will be able to look after me during the day when you're off at work. Now, whenever you would like to come check up on me you can visit us."

"Kili." Sherlock nearly whined.

"Enough, Sherlock!" She looked between her two brothers. "Listen, I love you both deeply, you must stop this childish feud! I'm home, I'm safe, and I'm with my two favorite people in the world." When neither of the men said anything Killian continued. "Please, for me." She asked hoping it would get the boys to listen.

"Fine, you can stay with Sherlock, if you so desire." Killian nodded her head.

"And Mycroft can visit you when he wishes. As long as he's not too bothersome." Sherlock was quick to add. Killian knew it was the best she was going to get.

"Good so we're all agreed. When can I get out of this place?" She asked looking up at Mycroft.

"After Mother and Father come see you." He looked down at his watch. "They should be here in roughly thirty three minutes." Killian didn't want to seem upset about seeing her parents again, but she wasn't thrilled at the prospect either. She knew in exactly thirty three minutes they would bust through the doors and the "I told you so" speech would begin. With a groan she laid back down in bed and shut her eyes. Maybe she could still pretend she was asleep. It didn't take long through for Kili to fall back to sleep though, but she was awoken thirty three minutes later exactly.

"I thought you said she was awake, Mikey." Killian could hear Mycroft complain about his mother's nickname.

"She's just resting, Mother." Sherlock said as he stood giving her his chair.

"My baby." The tears could be heard in the woman's voice as she took Killian's hand and the girl knew she needed to wake.

"Mum?" Killian didn't expect the hitch in her own voice.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" For once Killian didn't correct her. Even when the woman threw her arms around her and squeezed too tight for her fractured ribs, although she couldn't help the sharp intake which alerted her mother. "Oh, I'm so sorry, darling. I'm just so sorry." Her mother broke down and no one really knew what to do.

"It's okay mother. I'm here, I'm alright." Killian did her best to give her mother a brave smile but she could feel her lower lip quiver.

"My strong girl." Her father said proudly with tears in his eyes.

"Dad." The girl threw her arms around the man's neck and he held her gently but close.

"I'm so glad you came back to us." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her temple. Out of the two of them Kili had always been closest with her father since he was the most normal in the family.

"I'm glad to be home." She replied with a kiss to the man's cheek.

"We're going to have to get some meat back on those bones though." Killian smiled at the idea of a home cooked meal. "Robert Bradford was married off in your absence, but we'll get you another suitor. As long as we can fix your hair again."

"Mother please." Killian begged not wanting to go over this again.

"Oh don't worry, Elizabeth. A couple days in the salon and you will be prim and proper and you will have a suitor. If you're not too old that is, we don't need you being a spinster now do we?" She said pinching her cheeks that didn't have enough for her to pinch. Killian swatted her mother's hand away and shook her head looking to Sherlock for help.

"Mother, do you think you can just let your daughter rest a bit before you start trying to marry her off for riches as if this was the eighteenth century." Sherlock suggested with his hands behind his back leaning against the wall that Killian was now staring at. She gave him a small grateful smile.

"You know it's not like that, Deary. I just don't want you to have to want for anything." She said capturing her daughter's hand in hers again.

"Mother, I get by just fine on my own."

"Oh dear, if you had a man to take care of you wouldn't be on your brother's heels and you wouldn't have been taken that night."

"Mother!" All three siblings turned to their mother in shock. It was as if she was blaming Killian for being captured. Killian didn't know why she was surprised, she knew it was coming.

"All I'm saying is we told you that your brother was in too deep and you weren't going to be able to help."

"Well he's clean now, isn't he?" She snapped back at her mother.

"No thanks to you, deary." Killian stared at her mother with large eyes. It was as if her mother slapped her, it may have hurt less if she had. All the times Killian helped Sherlock, everything that she had done for him when everyone else had written him off as a lost cause, she hadn't given up hope. But her mother was right, Killian hadn't done anything to save him.

"As Killian's doctor, I think that it may be best we give her some time to rest." John suggested to try saving Killian anymore aggravation and heart ache.

"I agree." Mycroft said going along with the ruse. They all shuffled out of the room until it was just Killian and her father.

"I'm sorry, Kili dear." He said as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I know, Papa." The older man brushed a stray tear away and gave her a sad smile.

"She doesn't mean to hurt you, she just doesn't understand. She's a lot like your brothers in that aspect, but she didn't have someone with a warm soul like yours to try and help her." Killian nodded her head. She had heard the excuse enough times, it still didn't stop her mother's words from hurting her no matter how many times she reminded herself sentiments were for fools. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Papa." She said with a real smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

"And I you my dear. Now get some sleep so you can get home." Killian nodded and snuggled down into the bed to obey his orders. Her father left the room turning back just once more to see his baby girl back from the dead. He couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he blew her a kiss like when she was a little girl and he tucked her into bed.

 **There's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed. Special thanks to the people who favored/followed me:**

Loki'd-into-oblivion, Luronda, NinjaChipmunk, 14, SeleneAlice.

 **You guys are the best! Until next time.**


	3. Welcome to Baker Street

**Hello again and thanks for reading chapter 3, let me know what you guys think!**

Chapter 3: Welcome To Baker Street

When Killian woke again it was dark and the lights were all out. "Sherlock! Mycroft!" She spoke into the darkness. "Sherlock!" Killian screamed but her voice cracked.

"Kili!" She heard Sherlock's call from the behind door. "It's alright, Kili." Sherlock said opening the door and turning on the lights.

"Sorry, it was just…" Kili let out a shaky breath. "It was dark, I thought." She closed her eyes taking a breath trying to keep herself in control.

"You thought you were back there." Kili nodded. "Where ever they kept you it was dark. Very dark." Kili nodded again picturing her prison, but all she saw was darkness. "You never were afraid of the dark like some children." He smiled pushing her hair back from her face.

"I don't think I'm afraid of the dark." She denied but didn't seem too convinced. "Just that place." She admitted.

"You aren't going back there, Kili." Sherlock promised her. She nodded her head but didn't seem too present.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up from Kili's hands. "Did you happen to see someone else in that place?"

"Not that caught my attention." Sherlock said knotting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, alright." She nodded but still seemed lost.

"Why, Kili? Do you think someone followed you?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know much of what happened I was so… well, drugged up." Kili admitted.

"How did you escape then?" Sherlock asked.

"There was someone with me, a man. He'd been there a long time with me, we had been planning our escape for quite a while." She answered looking off into the distance, she blinked and it was like she was transported back to Sherlock. "Do you mind if I tell you and Mycroft at the same time. I know he's going to want to interrogate me and I don't feel like reliving those days any more than I have to." Sherlock nodded.

"Of course. Maybe we can get you back to the flat first for that shower and some tea before he starts his cross-examination." Kili gave Sherlock a small but genuine smile.

"That sounds wonderful." Sherlock helped his sister out of the bed and into some scrubs and a jacket before putting her in a wheelchair.

"The paperwork is all filled out and there's a cabbie waiting to take us home." Sherlock reported. Kili nodded as Sherlock rolled her along the hallway, she was just happy to be out of there!

"Where is home anyways?" She asked

"221B Baker Street." Sherlock told her. Again she nodded. Sherlock noticed she was being quiet, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to remove her from the hospital so soon, he'd have to watch her closely he decided. "Actually, do you remember Mrs. Hudson?" Kili closed her eyes with her brows furrowed.

"Oh, the sweet lady that was living in the states? Um, Florida?"

"Yes, that's her." He confirmed. "She's actually our land lady." Killian turned and smiled at Sherlock and he was happy that he was able to break her from her simply nodding.

"Is she really?" She seemed happy, which made Sherlock happy also; even if he didn't show it as much.

"Yes, in fact she's giving me a good discount because of the work we did for her in Florida."

"Well he got what he deserved, he never did treat her right." Killian answered turning around.

"Well the murders are what probably convinced the jury, although her testimony certainly didn't help his matters much."

"It'll be good to see her again." Kili shivered as the doors opened. She was no longer accustom to the cold weather of England. She placed her hood up but otherwise didn't mention it to Sherlock. Of course she didn't have to, he had noticed as he always did.

"She's looking forward to seeing you also. She's been bothersome with cleaning the flat, she wants to make sure there's no dismembered body parts lying around when you arrive." Sherlock said as if it was the weirdest concept to grasp.

"But then how will I know it's your flat?" Killian teased and it made Sherlock's heart soar. His sister was back, and already making jokes, it gave him hope that one day he'd be able to look into her eyes and not see the torture that she had been put through.

The cab ride was mostly spent by Killian looking out the window as they passed the shops. She smiled at the things that had stayed the same, questioned the things that changed, and was openly upset that Mr. Davis' candy shop was now some chain drugstore. When they reached Baker Street Killian was surprised at the location.

"You're right in the heart, aren't you?"

"You mean we are." He smiled with a wink. He ushered her out and helped her up the steps even though she insisted that she was fine. When they got into the door Killian was practically pounced on.

"Oh Killian, My Dear!" Mrs. Hudson smiled as she gave her a hug, but made sure to watch her ribs as John had advised. "I never thought I'd be able to see you again, Dearie." She said pulling back and a taking the girl's face into her hands. "Look at you, back from the dead and still pretty as a peach." It was the first time that anyone had said anything about her appearance that wasn't negative, and even though Killian thought it may have been a bit of a white lie, it still made her smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson! It's so good to see you." And even though Sherlock was in a hurry to get his sister clean and comfortable, the smile on her face made him for once not rush everyone. The tears in Mrs. Hudson's eyes though made the women decide it that was enough for a welcome for today.

"Well, I'm sure you need your rest dear. Please though, come by for some tea and biscuits when you get a chance." She asked patting the girl's cheek.

"I will Mrs. Hudson." She smiled in thanks.

"And if you ever need to get away from the men for a bit and have some girl time, I'm right down stairs." Mrs. Hudson had known that Killian wasn't as close with her mother as she would like to be, so she made the extra effort to be supportive of the sweet girl.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm certain it won't take too long for them to be driving me up the wall." The two giggled and Sherlock rolled his eyes now getting impatient.

"Well run along, love. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes, ma'am." Killian agreed while starting up the steps with her brother.

"You be careful now!" Mrs. Hudson called from below. "Don't need you back in the hospital from slipping." Killian laughed and waved the woman's worry off, but it didn't stop Sherlock from hovering a little closer.

"Ah, Killian." John smiled as the girl and Sherlock came through the door. "Welcome home." He said putting his arms out. "I was about to make some tea, would you like a cup?"

"Yes please, two sugars if you would." She replied as Sherlock helped her sit on to sofa.

"Same for me John." Sherlock said without being offered. John just nodded his head.

"This is a really nice place." Killian said looking around the flat.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson didn't seem to go overboard cleaning this time." Sherlock noted as he saw he still had his piles of papers they just weren't strewn around the room. "Of course she took down the microscope from the kitchen table. I wonder where she placed it. Probably in my bedroom. Well your bedroom now really. We'll have to redecorate, that is if you want to or maybe we can paint it or something, you still like blue don't you?"

"Sherlock?" He stopped his rambling and looked up at his sister. "Thanks for letting me stay. You don't have to do anything, I promise, just being here is perfect." She smiled up at him.

"Right then." Sherlock nodded. "Well Mycroft had his assistant go out and get you some clothes but if they aren't to your liking we can get you more." Killian smiled and nodded at her brother's worrisome antics. Killian looked up as John entered with the tray of tea.

"Thank you very much John. It's been so long since I've had a cuppa I can hardly remember the taste." She smiled as she brought the cup to her lips and smelt the delicious aroma. She gave a sigh. "Yes, this I remember." She took a sip of tea and let it slink down her throat and warm her insides. "Oh, it's heavenly, John!" She praised him.

"It's nothing special." John waived off the complement. "I think it's just been too long for you."

"Indeed, a bit too bold if you ask me." Sherlock said making a face. Killian turned to him and raised her brow. "Not good?"

"Yes, a bit rude Sherlock." Sherlock nodded to Kili.

"Right, sorry John." John felt his eyebrows raise. He was pretty sure that was the first time he said that word without someone telling him too.

"You actually kept the skull!" Killian shouted breaking the tension.

"Of course I did. How would I be able to get rid of it?"

"Is that sentiment I'm detecting, Sherlock?" Killian teased. "Don't let Mycroft hear about that."

"If I may ask, what's so sentimental about a skull?" John asked feeling out of the loop.

"It was my first dig." Killian smiled reminiscing on the trip. "Sherlock and I stumbled across this beauty in almost perfect condition. I know we weren't supposed to, but we ended up sneaking it out and keeping him."

"It was a good find." Sherlock agreed. Killian finished her tea and gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go see if Mycroft got any comfy pyjamas then I'm going take the longest shower ever." Sherlock gave a small nod of his head. As she disappeared around the corner and into the bathroom.

"She seems to be doing well, all things considered." John waited until he heard the shower turn on before making the comment to Sherlock. Sherlock had his eyes closed though and it seemed like he didn't hear him. "Sherlock?"

"She's putting up a façade, John." He answered without opening his eyes.

"You think so?" He asked looking back to the bathroom.

"She's a Holmes. My brother and I have chosen to do without emotions, Kili never agreed with that approach. She just hides the dark emotions such as sorrow, pain, anger. The happier she acts the more she's hiding." Sherlock touched

"She overcompensates?" John concluded.

"Precisely." Sherlock nodded finally opening his eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help her along?" John asked.

"Don't act strange around her. Don't try watching her when you feel she isn't watching because she always is. She'll wanted to be treated as normal as possible. If you treat her too gently she'll think you assume she's weak and she'll make you regret it. If you push her to hard, you'll rue the day you crossed her. It's best if you just be you, she'll know if you're faking either way and become angry, and you don't want to see my sister angry; mark my words." It was all said so quickly John felt like he should be taking notes, but he got the point of it, be himself, he could do that.

"Right." John declared, hoping it seemed reassuring to Sherlock, although he doubted it. "We really don't have much in the way of food. Should I get some takeaway?"

"That would be wise." Sherlock agreed. "She likes Chinese, anything will do, she's not picky." Sherlock answered John's question before he could ask it.

"Okay, then. I'll be back." Sherlock gave a nod but otherwise didn't move until John left. Once the door closed through Sherlock was up in a flash and went to the bathroom door.

"Kili?" He knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" Kili's hesitation to answer and broken response was enough for Sherlock to know she'd been crying throughout her shower.

"May I come in?" Again there was no answer. "I'm coming in, Kili."

"You don't have to." Kili mumbled just barely being heard above the roar of the shower. As Sherlock knew the door had been locked, but that didn't detour him. Kili didn't tell him to go away, she didn't tell him not to come in so that was invitation enough for Sherlock. He easily picked the lock to the bathroom door and sighed. There was steam everywhere to prove that Kili was in deed taking a hot shower, or at least once was, there was no longer steam rising from the shower proving it wasn't as hot as it once was.

"Do you need a towel?" Sherlock asked knowing she'd need to get out soon before the water cooled completely and she caught hypothermia.

"Not yet." Came the quiet reply. Sherlock noticed that the voice came from the bottom of the tub. He could picture her now, his baby sister sitting on the floor of the tub letting the water rinse over her from above with her knees tucked into her chest and her chin resting on them. She took to this position often when she was thinking. He didn't know if it was good now though that she was thinking so much. "Do you think you could talk to me?" Kili requested.

"What about?" Sherlock questioned.

"Anything." Kili shrugged although Sherlock couldn't see. "Everything." Sherlock realized Kilian didn't want to be alone with her thoughts either.

"Of course." Was all he replied. He told her stories of how he had continued solving crimes without her, but that it hadn't been as riveting as when he'd solved them with her and without anyone to bounce ideas off of it had taken longer. Also without her charming ways the police weren't as helpful to him as they once were; she let out a scoff at that. And asked how Lestrade had been. She didn't say much, it actually made Sherlock feel better that she didn't feel like she needed to put on a show for him.

"Are you ready to get out now?" Sherlock asked when he knew the water had grown cold.

"I suppose so." Kili replied but made no move to get out. With a sigh Sherlock stood and reached his hand behind the dark blue shower to turn off the cooled water. Once he was done he pulled a towel from the shelf and held it in the shower for her without pulling back the curtain to give her privacy. Kili didn't move to take the towel at first, she didn't seem to want to move at all, but Sherlock waited uncharacteristically patient for his sister. Finally Kili unwound her sore body and stood taking the extended towel from her brother's hand. She quickly dried herself and wrapped her hair in the towel.

"Could I borrow your dressing gown, Sherlock?" Sher asked once she was dry. Sherlock had already had it waiting though realizing that Mycroft hadn't bought her one. She smiled as she slipped it on. It was far too long for her and she had to roll up the sleeve as well as hold up the bottoms to avoid it from getting wet in the tub. As she stepped out Sherlock couldn't help the smirk. He was reminded of when she was a little girl and would steal his clothes and they'd always hang off her small frame. She was taller now, but still not nearly his height.

Kili saw the smirk and knew what Sherlock was thinking right away. "Oh shut up, Sherlock Holmes." Kili smiled pushing his shoulder.

"I didn't say a thing." Sherlock smiled back.

"You were thinking it. I'm not short, Sherlock!" Kili declared unwrapping her hair to let it air dry the rest of the way.

"No, I suppose you're not." Sherlock said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before giving it a gentle tug. "At least not any more, dwarf."

"I'll have you know, dwarves a noble creatures." She glared at him pushing her hip to one side and crossing her arms.

"Just like you." He watched as the amusement left her eyes, he was being too nice to her. "And also tiny like you." She couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips as she pushed him aside.

"Just 'cause I'm not freakishly tall like you, troll, doesn't mean I'm short." She responded haughtily.

"If you say so, hobbit." Sherlock smirked. Kili turned, mouth open to retort but as words went to tumble from her mouth, they instead caught in her throat. Neither Sherlock nor Kili knew who took first step but before either realized it they were in each other's arms and she was sobbing into his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've got you Kili. You're alright." He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised holding her close. Once Kili started to calm she pulled back from her brother wiping her eyes on the too large sleeves of his dressing gown.

"Not of word of this to Mycroft." She sniffled with a small smile. "He'll have me on a couch telling me how emotions are vile, unnecessary, and only cause problems." Sherlock returned her small smile as he cupped her face.

"Your secret is safe with me." He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "It's the reason you wanted to be with me anyways instead of his little fortress. You didn't want to feel judged while you healed." Kili closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know that while you don't always understand me, you never fault me for what I'm feeling. I've always appreciated that Sherlock." Sherlock kissed her forehead and smiled as she gave a contented sigh.

"You're my little sister, which means putting up with you even when my vast intellect doesn't comprehend how your mind works." Kili smiled shaking her head. She was about to say something but the front door was opened and kicked closed. She could hear John struggling with the bags and she chuckled when Sherlock didn't move to help him.

"Go assist, John. I'm going to go get some pyjamas on and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Sherlock gave her a nod and squeezed her shoulder. She took a deep breath as she left the room to enter Sherlock's. At first she had been sad that her flat was gone, longing for something to call her own. Now she saw even if she had it, she would be with her brother. She couldn't be alone, at least not right now.

She met up with the boys in the kitchen and was awarded to the amazing aroma of spicy chicken, fried rice, and wanton soup. Simply put, heaven. She inhaled deeply and let her mouth water as the memories of taste danced across her tongue. "Oh John, you are a very good man!" Her smile stretched across her face as her feet carried her across to the room to the table as fast as her wounds would allow her.

"It's the least I could do." He shrugged off her compliment. "I want you to stick with the soup at first though. Who knows when the last time you had a decent meal. I don't need you getting sick now and hurting yourself even more." He warned.

"Yes, doctor." She complied with a small smile.

"Oh that also reminds me." He took a few pill bottles from his pocket. "I stopped by the chemist and picked you up some things. If you're not going to use the IV, you're going to need to take these." He said before handing her the bottles. "One of each before you eat a meal and one of these if your ever feeling light headed."

"Understand." Kili nodded as she put one of each into her hand and took them back at once with a gulp of water. "Now, can we eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in a donkey's ear." Kili smiled as she sat down. Sherlock furrowed his brows but took a seat with them both to eat. It was a nice meal with Kili doing a bit of laughing, but mostly asked questions of the last three years here in London. She had yet to touch the subject of her last three years, but for right now Sherlock was okay with that. Mycroft would be coming over tomorrow and soon they would be given more information than they wanted.

Kili finished her second bowl of soup and stood. She wanted to eat more solid food, but knew she needed to wait. John was right about not knowing when her last meal was. They had kept her fed just fine for most of her stay, but the last few weeks it seemed they weren't too worried about sharing their supplies.

"Well I should be off to Bedfordshire." Kili remarked as she took her bowl to the sink. "Would you like some help with the washing up first?" The men waived her away though and told her to get some rest. Kili had to admit that she was exhausted. She lay in the bed and smiled into the soft pillow and comfortable mattress. How long had it been since she was in a proper bed? She drifted off to sleep without any problem with just a slight suspicion that one of the pills that John had given her may have been a light sedative, but her sleepy mind shrugged it off. It didn't matter at the moment only her heavy lids closing mattered.

"Did you drug her?" Sherlock asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A little, yeah." John gave a half smile wondering if Sherlock would be mad, but he simply nodded and put the food containers away.

"Probably best." Sherlock finally concluded as he sat down in his chair. "Do you think she'll be alright?" He inquired. John took a breath looking back at the bedroom door.

"I may not know her well, but she is a Holmes. If anyone can overcome this, I believe she can." John decided.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Killian is different, but very similar to us same in many ways."

"Why do you call her Kili?" John asked trying to keep Sherlock from worrying too much.

"She's always detested the name Elizabeth. Killian is her middle name and she loves it. She got the nickname Kili from _The Hobbit_. It was her favorite book and he was her favorite character and the names were so akin it wasn't a stretch. I also used to tease her about how small she was."

"She's not short at all. She has to be at least 5'8." John observed.

"5'7 ¼ to be exact, but she wasn't always that way. When she was younger she was very short. It wasn't until she was almost out of secondary school that she started to grow. Since she towered over most of the children in her grade the teasing stopped at school. Of course Mycroft and I are taller, which I like to remind her of often." Sherlock smirked.

"So you do have normal sibling behavior." John concluded with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sherlock said staring out the window. "Things were different between Mycroft and me also, before Kili's disappearance."

"Maybe now that she's back it could get better?" John offered hoping something would mend their relationship so he wasn't caught in between his flatmate and his flatmate's arch enemy.

"In some ways I suppose it will." Sherlock gave a confirming nod to the darkened skies before finally turning towards John.

"Well I guess I'll be off to bed." John nodded standing to take his leave. "Do try and get some sleep, Sherlock." John recommended. "Tomorrow will be a trying day for you and Kili. She'll need you to help her through." Sherlock gave solemn nod, for his sister he'd try. At the back of his mind though there was something that was still bothering Sherlock.

"Where did Kili pick up a saying like 'donkey's ear'?" He mused aloud.

* * *

"NO!" The scream echoed around the tiny flat, shattering the rare silence. Kili could feel the blood rush from her body as she watched the scene unfold in front of her again and again. She reached out to grab the hands that had held her tight and once offered comfort, but they were now lost, a ghost adrift in her memories.

"Kili!" Sherlock barged through the bedroom door to see his sister sitting up in her bed shivering despite the many blankets which were twisted around her. Kili had never been one to kick in her sleep. She'd resign herself to one side of the bed and remain in the same position until morning came. Sherlock could see by the state of the sheets and now scattered pillows that is no longer the case. "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked tentatively. Kili blinked as if seeing Sherlock for the first time. She balled up her shaking hands to hide the tremors that were running ramped through her body. Sherlock sat on his bed taking her shakings fists into his. As he looked at her bloodless face he couldn't help but be reminded of when she had played Lady Macbeth with the ghoulish makeup to make her appear as a ghost. Sherlock didn't like the idea of it then, and he certainly didn't like it any better now without the makeup.

"Just a bad dream is all." Her voice was a whisper that crackled and held no conviction what so ever. Sherlock nodded his head not knowing what to say, so instead he took her two fist which she couldn't seem to unclench and gave each a kiss. It was such a sincere gesture, enough to make Kili crack.

"Sherlock." She sobbed throwing herself into his arms. "I'm afraid I'll never be free of these demons, these ghosts have chased me all this way and I don't know how to get rid of them." It was the most honest Kili had been about her situation since she had returned.

"You will, Kili." Sherlock promised with so much conviction that it made Kili want to believe it was true. She dried her tears and took a large breath.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep, even with those pills John gave me." Sherlock gave a small smile happy that Kili could determine that John had indeed sedated her, but he was still concerned about her sleeping habits.

"You must sleep, Kili. You need your reset." He said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. It was too long, longer than she had liked it, every time she put her head down the hair would fall back into her eyes blocking his view of her. She was ashamed to have him see her cry. He shook his head as he once again put her hair back.

"We'll have to get you a cut." Kili looked up at Sherlock's seemingly random comment. He never really worried about her hair before. "We can't have you hiding behind it all the time, now can we?" Kili gave a small chuckle while shaking her head.

"I guess it has gotten a little long." Kili agreed trapping another wayward strand behind her ear. She took her lip between her teeth and Sherlock knew that look. She wanted to ask him something but she was afraid that he would reject her request.

"Go on, Kili." Sherlock nodded. "Ask away." Kili couldn't help the twitch of her lip as she remembered she couldn't hide anything from her brothers, they knew what she was thinking just as quickly as she did.

"Could you play for me? Like when we were young?" Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll be back shortly." He promised giving her now unclenched hands a kiss. Kili pulled the blankets up to her chest along with her knees and rested her chin against them. She hated how vulnerable she felt. She was trapped in her own mind. The place that was once a sanctuary for her to hide now felt like a prison. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts any longer. She wanted a reprieve from them, for the first time Kili understood why Sherlock had turned to drugs all those years ago. He wanted a release from his mind, and for the first time Kili thought of how tempting that may be.

Before she could go down that dark road though Sherlock returned violin in hand. "What would you like to hear?" Sherlock asked.

"Anything soft." Kili requested. Sherlock touched the bow to his lips in thought. He squinted at Kili in the dark before sighing.

"It's not finished."

"An original?" Kili sat up straighter in bed. "You haven't composed anything in years."

"As I stated, it's not complete. Just something I've been working on for the past couple of years." Kili nodded at him to start wrapping her arms around her legs tighter. "You know the rules Kili, if I play, you sleep." Kili sighed unwrapping herself and laying back on the bed but on her uninjured side so she can watch her brother play. Sherlock lifted the bow once Kili was situated. As he pulled the bow across the strings, Kili realized it was a deep minor cord. In fact all of the cords were. The sorrow and pain that cascade from the violin filled the room to the point that it was choking Kili. She closed her eyes tight to try and keep the tears at bay, she took a deep shaky breath to try and compose herself.

She pulled the covers to her chin and balled her fist into her pillow as she opened her eyes to watch her brother play. She'd always loved the way that Sherlock seemed at peace when he played. He thought he needed drugs to escape the eternal tornado that was his mind, when in reality all he needed was his violin. The ending was abrupt and obviously unfinished which left Kili wanting more.

"It's beautiful." Kili mumbled, not being able to hide her tiredness.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Sherlock reminded her.

"So are you. Your case is over, time for bed." She rubbed at her now heavy lids.

"I'm going to play it one more time, now that you've heard it you can stop fighting your sleep. Once you're asleep then I can return to the couch and back to sleep."

"Liar." Kili exhaled softly. "You weren't sleeping."

"Be that as it may." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Once you go back to sleep I can go back to my mind palace."

"You were in your mind palace, and you actually heard me?" Kili sat up amazed.

"Kili." Sherlock warned. Kili rolled her eyes before laying back down and snuggling into her pillow. To tell the truth Sherlock was just as surprised she was that he'd heard her, but as he couldn't explain it he'd leave it for now.

He put his violin back to his shoulder and started to play as he watched his sister's eyes flutter close. He continued to play as he watched her fingers loosen their grip as she finally succumbed to the sleep that she desperately needed. He didn't stop once he got to the end of his composition though. The bow continued to travel across the strings on an unknown route that seemed to flow from his fingers with the grace of a dancer, swept away by the sentiments that he fought so hard to keep hidden. Without realizing it Sherlock had taken the song that once overflowed with despair and turned it into a melody of hope, joy, and victory. It was his sister's song, it was his masterpiece, and it was finally complete now that she was by his side again.

* * *

 **I know it was a long one so thanks for sticking with me guys! And a special thanks to those who followed/favored my story:**

 **daria081, mintgoflimzy, littleleprechaun97, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, Mae Ride, Shifuni, Emonster94,**

 **and thank you to all who went and read my other story and liked that one as well. Your reviews are very important to me so if you have anything to say I'd love to hear from you. Thank you all for your support!**


	4. The Interrogation of an Unwilling Holmes

**Okay guys let me start off by thanking the reviewer: sherlocksbluebox** **who told me the last attempt at writing this chapter got turned into a complete jumbled mess. I appreciate it! Secondley I wanted to tell you how sincerely sorry I am for not being able to post in so long. My Fiancé was involved in a motorcycle accident which left him very injured and me doing my best to play nurse. Everything just got so hectic, I didn't have time to think straight. So I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

Morning came too soon to Baker Street and before any of the occupants wanted Mycroft's umbrella was tapping at the door. Mrs. Hudson let him in after just setting out the morning tea for her favorite tenants.

"Oh, good morning, Mycroft. Come to see the family?" She greeted cheerfully.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson. And if you don't want to know all the gory details of the last few years of Killian's life you may want to vacate the premises." Mrs. Hudson squared of her shoulders in defiance.

"Mycroft Holmes, this is my home and before you go bombarding poor Killian with questions she's going to have a decent cuppa and some toast. The girl needs her nourishment."

"Here here." Sherlock agreed as her past them into the kitchen where he helped himself to a cup of tea and grabbed a piece of bread before smearing on some jam. "Mrs. Hudson wake Killian would you?"

"I'm not ya house keeper." She reminded Sherlock, but that didn't stop her from walking across towards the room Killian was staying in.

"No need, thank you though Mrs. Hudson." Killian smiled slightly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes letting Sherlock's dressing gown trail after her. John came down dressed and ready for the day to see everyone collected in the kitchen drinking tea and eating toast and biscuits.

"Good morning, everyone. How'd everyone sleep?" He asked everyone but John was looking to Killian.

"Fine." Killian said simply as she bit into her toast. He didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to see that the bags under her eyes meant that she indeed hadn't slept fine, but he didn't say anything as he help himself to a cuppa tea.

"Mycroft, I didn't expect to see you here so early." John nodded.

"Well, this isn't the only meeting I have to attend today, so if you all don't mind having this discussion in the living room where you can all continue with your meal and we can get this over with." Mycroft knew he sounded harsh, but he wanted to get his answers so he could start his search.

As they passed Mycroft into the seating area he placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "How are you healing?"

"Just fine, Mycroft. Keep that umbrella away from me and they'll heal even faster." She answered with a tight smile.

"Right." He wore the same smile she did as he followed her into the living room where she sat next to Sherlock on the sofa.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson for everything, the boys and I do appreciate it." Kili smiled while Sherlock mumbled something and John gave a sincere thank you. She didn't mean to dismiss the woman, but she didn't want her to be around for the next conversation. The woman seemed to understand and gave the girl an encouraging smile which did nothing to quell the raging beast inside whenever the thought of this awful interrogation came to mind.

"So Killian, how would you like to begin?" Mycroft asked seemingly too detached.

"Can I pass?" Mycroft scowled as Killian lifted a brow but held up her hand when she saw she was about to get one of her oldest brother's favorite lectures. "Alright, alright." She took a deep breath and let it our slowly. "I don't remember everything." She admitted. "Or in what order it was."

"Just do your best." Killian gave a small smile at John's kind words.

"No, Killian." Sherlock countered. "The information you give us needs to be as precise as possible so we can track down the men responsible." John glared at Sherlock but Killian knew he was right.

"I hadn't heard from Sherlock in a few days and Lestrade has just informed me there was a case. So I went to your office My…"

"Yes, I know that part Killian. Skip ahead if you will." Mycroft interrupted.

"Well I just left your office Mycroft and I went in search of Sherlock at his usual hideouts." Mycroft gave Sherlock an accusing glare from across the room to which Sherlock was returning with a scowl of his own. "But I didn't make it there."

"What?" Both Mycroft and Sherlock said as their heads whipped to look at their little sister.

"I didn't make it." She confirmed. "I was taken about a mile from the office."

"That can't be right Killian, we have surveillance of you miles away going through slums looking for Sherlock all night. You were taken looking for him." Killian put her ring and pointer fingers to her temples closing her eyes so she could think back clearer.

"Oh, of course." She said quietly opening her eyes. "It's why they took my coat and my ring."

"I'm sorry, I'm lost." John admitted.

"No, they needed us to think that Killian was still out there when in fact she was taken from a very safe district of town. There's not as many cameras, not as many people. They wanted it to look like a random abduction when in fact this had been planned long ago. They wanted us to think that she'd been taken from some dingy alley way to be sent off as a sex slave when really she was taken because of who she was." Sherlock stopped his rant and let his mouth hang open for a second. "It really wasn't my fault." Killian gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I told you it wasn't." Sherlock raced up to his sister and kissed her on both cheeks making her giggle. "Thank you, Killian Holmes." He said with every bit of sincerity he had in him.

"Did you really blame yourself all these years?" Sherlock sighed in defeat resting his forehead on hers.

"All of the evidence pointed to you looking for me when you were taken." He shrugged taking a step back.

"No, the evidence pointed to what they wanted you to believe." Killian countered before turning to Mycroft. "Mycroft, do you still have the footage?"

"Of course." He pulled out his phone and with a click of a few buttons handed it to her. She looked lost for a moment before gingerly touching the arrow on the screen, she nearly jumped as it started to play.

"Touch screen technology? I guess that's one of the perks of running the government, all the new toys."

"Actually practically everyone has one now a days." John turned on his screen to show her.

"Interesting, technology certainly does move quickly." She gave a small smile, but behind it Sherlock saw the pain. It was just another thing that Killian was going to have to get readjusted to.

"Killian?" Mycroft called to her bringing her back from her thinking. "The video?"

"Right, of course. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly while John showed her how to rewind by dragging her finger back. She gave him a thankful smile before looking back on the screen. She could see herself walking down the stair case towards the street. The screens changed to different camera following her on her journey until she took a turn and the screen went blank for just a fraction of a moment before the camera's picked her back down the street about a quarter of a mile from where it lost her.

"That's not me." Killian confirmed.

"What do you mean it's not you?" Mycroft still had his suspicions about the two Killians. He thought she may just be trying to protect Sherlock.

"That's not me, watch." Killian set the video back to before the camera stopped following her. "Here's right before the blind spot. You can clearly see the aggravation in the way I'm walking. I'm nearly stomping my feet, my shoulders are stiff and you can see where I'm scuffing the toe of my boot because I'm not paying much attention to my footing." She pointed out. "Now you can see here." She said once the cameras had caught back up with her. "Here this Killian is still stiff in the shoulders but she's walking like I normally do. Hell, she's almost gliding. No scuffing of her boots, no stomping, and where my hands were stuffed in my pockets hers are out showing off my ring." She showed her hand to the boys where it now rested back on her finger.

"Whoever took me knew where the gap would be in the surveillance cameras and exactly what I was wearing. Look, the boots, the trousers, they're exactly the same. Someone went to a lot of trouble to find someone that looks like me too. Same height, weight, they at least did their hair to look like mine. It's uncanny how much it looks like me," She looked up at the boys. "But it's not me." She shrugged handing the phone back to Mycroft.

"So all these years we've been looking in all the wrong places." Sherlock shook his head. "I'm so sorry I let you down, Kili. I should have seen the differences. I should have noticed, I always notice."

"I'm thinking you weren't at your best. Besides, you probably didn't want to see it. People see what they want to see, you taught me that."

"What happened next, Killian?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't know after that. They injected me with something and everything went dark. The next thing I know I wake up in this cell. It's all white and bright. There's a cot, a toilet, and that's it. I could tell there was a camera in the corner watching me, but it was up so high there was nothing I could do about it. They brought me food and water, but nothing was ever said. They slid it in the little door and was off. I don't know how long I was down there before they finally came for me. It was hard to tell time there, they always left the lights on, meals didn't seem consistent. I think the whole thing was set up to confuse me."

"What happened when they did come?" Mycroft urged. Killian sighed.

"They brought me to this room and asked me some questions."

"About?" Mycroft continued.

"You." She answered looking in his eyes. "They wanted to know everything they could about you and what you were doing in the government."

"And what did you tell them?"

"Nothing, what could I have told them? I never got involved in your work, remember?"

"And did they believe you?" Mycroft continued to probe.

"Not at first. Once they were done beating me a few times I guess they figured that out. I thought of lying to them, giving them some false information, but I didn't know if that would result someone's life. I thought for certain that I was dead once they realized I really didn't have any information to give them. Every time I heard the foot steps outside my cell I thought they were coming to kill me, instead they just gave me a meal and left. I don't know how long I was there, but one day I heard a commotion from down the hall. Yelling, beating, stomps, grunts, and this man threatening and cursing at the guards in the most inventive ways possible. I swear it was the first time I smiled since my capture." Even looking back Killian couldn't help but smile as she thought back, but it was soon replaced by a frown. "And then I heard the Taser, more like a cattle prod really, and then it was silent. They tossed him in the cell and left as soon as they could.

We ended up becoming friends and I believe he helped me escape. But there was no one there when I woke up. I figured he must have been captured, but I can't be certain of anything."

"What was his name?" Mycroft asked when Killian had gone silent looking at the carpet but seeing something else entirely.

"I'm not certain."

"You spent three years with the man and you never asked his name?" Mycroft asked disbelievingly.

"I don't remember whose idea it was, but we never exchanged names. Not our real names. He called me red bird, I called him…" Sherlock's eyes narrowed when his sister's voice cracked. "It doesn't really matter." She rushed.

"Killian." Mycroft scolded. "If this man could-"

"The fake name that I gave him won't help you find him." Killian interrupted him. "Anyways." Killian said calmly. "They held me captive for a long time like that. He was the only person who ever talked to me. My abductors didn't seem as interested in me as before, I guess they realized I didn't know anything, but they weren't going to just let me go. What I didn't understand is why they didn't just kill me. I was no longer any use to them, but they kept feeding me. It was always the same runny porridge for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'd talk to… the other prisoner, eat, and try to make sure I was keeping fit. It all somehow became a routine. And then one day the routine was broken.

"There was a lot of yelling, screaming and then gun shots and explosions. A guard burst into my cell, I tried to fight back, but I wasn't strong enough. He put a bag over my head and put a syringe in my neck and the next thing I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder like a sack of spuds."

"That must have been when we had found you." Mycroft jumped in. "We'd gotten a lead on you and we went full force, but by the time we got in there was no sign of you."

"They took me somewhere else. It wasn't like my old cell at all. The first compound I went to was technologically advance with cameras, thumbprint access, and retina scanners. This place was literally a hole in the ground. I woke up on soft dirt. It took me a long time to realize that my eyes were open. Once I realized they were indeed open it took me longer to come to the conclusion that I wasn't blind. I was just in some type of a cave somewhere. But I wasn't alone this time. He was there, no cell wall dividing us. The two of us became very close.

"You fell in love with him." Sherlock concluded. Killian gave her brother a small watery smile and nodded.

"I did." Killian looked down at her hand but seemed saddened by what she saw. "I fell in love with him, and he with me. After some time, I became…" Killian stopped and let out a shuttering breath. "I was…" Killian couldn't find a way to say what she desperately needed to.

"Oh." John said for the first time breaking his silence. "You were pregnant."

"Don't be absurd, John." Sherlock dismissed him.

"That's preposterous!" Mycroft agreed.

"He's right." Killian said looking at the doctor. "I became pregnant with that man's child."

"You what?" Mycroft bellowed.

"What happened to the baby? Did the baby survive?" John asked her as the brothers stared on in shock.

"No." Killian answered with tears in her eyes. "They let me carry him the nine months, even gave me extra food and supplements, and then one day they came down and got me. They put me to sleep as always, and the next thing I know I wake up back in the cave but I can't feel my baby anymore. They… They cut him out of me." Killian couldn't stand it any longer so she stood and sprinted into the bathroom. The men could hear her retching from the living room but no one could move from their spot.

Sherlock just kept looking at the spot that Killian once sat and stared as if he hadn't realized she had gone. His brother was up in arms about the whole thing and was shouting about responsibility and such but no one was listening to him.

"Sherlock, maybe you should go see if she's okay." John suggested.

"Is she upset about losing it?" He asked looking to his flatmate since he couldn't comprehend.

"By 'it' do you mean the baby?"

"Yes." Sherlock confirmed.

"Yes, Sherlock I think it's a safe bet to think that she'd be a bit upset about losing her child." John answered trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"But why? She couldn't have gotten attached to it yet, she hadn't had time to form a bond."

"Sherlock she carried that baby for nine months. That's plenty of time to form a bond!"

"But she couldn't have, she didn't know it yet."

"Him, Sherlock. She had already planned a life for him. She fell in love with that child the moment she found out about him."

"But…"

"No, never mind. I'll check on her, you and your brother stay here." John snapped as he left the room.

As he came to the bathroom he saw that the door was still open so he knocked on the wall next to it. "Killian?" Killian was sitting with her back against the tub her legs pulled to her chest. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair a mess from not having the time to fix it that morning, and part of her breakfast that she had brought back up was now on her shirt.

"My mother is going to disown me." Killian mumbled miserably. "I'm sure Mycroft is already on his mobile giving her the news that her baby girl messed up again." John walked in and wet a wash cloth.

"I doubt your mother will disown you, she just got you back." John smiled handing her the cloth. She gave him a small smile in thanks before she wiped at her mouth.

"I just wish I knew what happened to them. Both of the men I had fallen in love with in that prison are either missing or dead, and I have no idea how to find out all answers to the questions I have."

John sat next to Killian, his back to the tub and took a deep breath. "I don't know what you've gone through, I won't pretend to understand, but I can tell you that your family loves you and they'll do everything they can to help you get whatever you need to get you better. Especially your brothers."

"I know they will. It's just hard dealing with them at times. They're my family and I love them dearly, but it's hard being the daughter of a brilliant mathematician, and the little sister of the astounding Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. With Him, I didn't feel like he was comparing me to them all the time. I didn't have to dumb myself down, or try to show off my knowledge, or act 'proper', I didn't have to worry about getting a lecture for showing emotions." Killian bit her lip, she knew she should swallow down her next thought. She knew she shouldn't say it, but she couldn't deny it. John could see she was struggling with something.

"Killian, you can talk to me, I won't tell them anything you don't want me to. Patient doctor privilege." He nudged her giving her a small smile.

Killian took a deep breath. "For the first time in my life, I didn't have to be a Holmes; and I don't think I've ever been happier."

 **So there's finally chapter 4. Thank you so much for all who have stuck with me and I will continue writing more now that he is back on his feet. I hope you continue to enjoy Killian's story.**


	5. Memories, Scenic Routes, and a Few Rows

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for sticking with me. Once again I sadly don't owe Sherlock, if I did I'd share him with the rest of you though. Enjoy!**

In the time of her capture Killian didn't have much to do but walk about her cell. In that time she'd notice a couple of small holes in the cell, none of which were useful to her escape but as she listened to the footsteps march away she scrambled to one that shared a wall with the newest prisoner.

She knelt next to the hole and listened but she didn't hear anything. "Hello?" Her voice came out rough and cracked from so little use. There was no answer and Killian didn't know if it was because the man was unconscious or just didn't hear her. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, of course he wasn't alright, but she didn't know what else to say. To this though she did get a response. It was a cough, or maybe a scoff, either way he was awake.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My brothers always told me if you ask a ridiculous question prepare for a ridiculous response." She didn't know if she was speaking to herself or not, but she didn't really care, she was just glad she had someone to talk to. "Can you speak?"

"I think I can manage." The voice was rough, and because he was so far away from the hole it made it difficult to hear, but it made her sigh in relief. Killian was at a loss at what to say next. She remembered when she first came, how afraid she was, how alone she was, she just wanted someone, did this stranger want the same?

"I know it may not help much, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I doubt they'll be letting me out anytime soon." Killian tried to laugh at her own little joke, but it came out more of a cough. The man didn't respond though. "Right, so I know it's a lot to take in, just try not to let it drive you insane." The man said nothing in return. With a rejected sigh Killian returned to her cot. Who knows, maybe she just imagined it all.

It seemed like days had gone by before she heard a voice from the other cell finally speak. Killian quickly moved to the hole to see what the man had said, but instead of a conversation that she was hoping for, the man seemed to be singing. It was a soft song, it was in a different language but Killian was having a tough time figuring out which.

"C'raad chaddil oo riyr 'syn oie?" Killian grimaced when she heard the man's voice crack, she was intruding. As she went to stand though she knocked over her cup that held her water. She scrambled to pick it up before it emptied but a bit escaped and went down through the hole. "Eavesdropping?" She head the man asked and for a second thought of acting like she wasn't there, but she knew she was caught.

"I'm sorry, I heard you say something and then… I'm sorry, I'll let you be." She again went to stand when she was stopped by his voice.

"It's an old lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. C'raad chaddil oo riyr 'syn oie?" He repeated. "It means where did you sleep last night? Ha, if only me ma could see where I slept last night, where I'll be sleepin' tonight." Killian closed her eyes to banish the thought of her own mother worrying about her.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Killian knew her family wouldn't give up on her but she wanted to see if this man's family might be of any help.

"Sorry lass, but my family is all but gone. Yours?"

"They'll find us." She confirmed.

"Oh really?" The doubt could be heard clearly. "How long have you been here?"

"I…" Killian didn't know how long she had been down in the cells where there was no sun or moon to track her days. "What day is it?"

"The 3rd of May when those wankers brought me here." At his answer the cup that held Killian's carefully rationed water fell to the floor.

"That can't be right." Killian said quickly once the shock had worn off.

"Hate to break it to ya, luv." The man answered carelessly.

"Four months." Killian mumbled. "I thought they would have found me by now."

"And who might that be?" Killian could tell the man was closer to the wall now. "Ya ma and pop? Friends? Boyfriend perhaps? Who knows, maybe even a husband?"

"My brothers. They're extremely gifted. I thought they would have found me by now." Killian was surprised that neither of her brothers had infiltrated these confines and came to her rescue.

"What are your brothers, copper or something?" The mocking seemed to ooze out of every syllable.

"No, one is in the government and the other is a detective." She hadn't realized she had balled up her fist until her nails were cutting into her palm.

"A politician and a detective, and they couldn't find you after four months? Well it looks to me that there is only two options then. The first that they haven't been able to find you, so the chances of us getting out of here are slim to none. Or the second, that they really haven't bothered looking. Piss them off lately? Do something they didn't approve of? Maybe someone?"

"Sod off!" Killian yelled at the wall as she stood up and marched to the other side of her cell and laid on her cot. Four months. How could it already have been four months?

* * *

"Killian?" The hand on her shoulder was quickly thrown off and if not for the quick reaction her fist would have landed on it's target, square on John's nose. He dropped her wrist and threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said taking a step back.

"No." Kili mimicked his hands but quickly put them down when she noticed the trembling. "I'm sorry." She shook her head to rid her of the demons. "I just forgot where I was for a moment."

"Are you alright?" John asked hesitantly.

"Mmhh." Kili nodded unconvincingly while lightly biting on the nail of her thumb. It was a habit that she had long since dropped with her mother's constant nagging, now it seemed a comfort when she thought back to her time trapped.

"I was just about to step out to do the shopping. I thought maybe you'd like to join me, but perhaps another time." John smiled slightly. Killian was tempted to wave him off, the thought of curling up in her too large blue jumper and ignoring the world sounded delightful.

"Wait!" She called out to him to stop. "Um, I'll come."

"Are you sure? You don't need to feel obligated." John reassured her.

Killian nodded. "It'll be nice to get out for a bit I think. Do something normal." John smiled and nodded to her. "I'll just go get my coat." Killian dashed into her room and pulled a coat off the hanger. She yanked the tag off and pulled on a pair of brown boots over her dark skinny jeans. Her hair was in messy brown curls but at this minute she couldn't care, she just wanted to get out of the flat. As she passed Sherlock he was on the couch dressed and reading a book.

"I'll see you Sherlock." She said pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Just off with John to get the shopping done. We'll be back soon." Sherlock looked at his sister deep in thought, taking in all the variables, possible dangers, and outcomes before nodding his head.

"Alright. John, watch your step." John gave him a confident nod before going to leave. "Oh and take your gun!" He yelled out to which John lifted up the back of his coat to show it was already tucked into his trousers. Kilian shook her head smiling at the nonchalance of it all. She knew that Sherlock was hiding something, he let her out without a fight, he wanted her out of the flat. Kilian wanted to know why, the Holmes in her way dying of curiosity. The prisoner in her though was scratching at the walls with bloody nails to get out. The Holmes side would just have to take a break until they got back. She could be patient when she wanted to be, at least more so than her brothers.

"Would you like to take a cab, or walk?" John asked as they stepped out of the door.

"A walk sounds nice. I must say, I've missed the sights and sounds of the city." Kilian smiled as a small child ran by her giggling as her mother chased her through the people.

"Scenic route it is then." John placed his hands in his pockets and titled his head to the right and Kilian fell in step next to him. They walked in silence but it a peaceful one. John wanted to ask questions but the small smile on Kilian face as she watched everything around her quieted his curiosity. There was plenty of time for questions later.

As John promised they took the scenic route and walked through the park in order to get to the store. "Oh I love that sound." Kilian gushed. John listened but all he could hear were the people around him talking about this or that, a yell here or there, but nothing stood out.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"Life." She said simply as she brushed a small stray tear away. She gave a laugh that sounded like a scoff. "I must admit that before...everything, I hated crowds of people, I hated the smells, the constant pushing and shoving, I hated all the noise. I thought I loved the quiet. But I never really knew what quiet was until I was in my cell. It was so maddening, that silence. To be honest I started talking out loud just to make it a little louder. I'd tap on things, whistle. Anything to make to silence go away." She shuddering just thinking back to her vacuum of muteness. "It's why I was so desperate to hear his voice." She nearly whispered. "Sorry." She blinked pulling herself back. She hadn't even realized that they had stopped in the middle of the path.

"It's okay, Kilian. You don't have to apologize for speaking to me." He smiled at her.

"One of these days you're going to get sick of my mind running off." She rolled her eyes as she continued walking. She noticed he hadn't moved until she had. He probably would have stayed by her side blocking the path until nightfall if she hadn't shaken herself out of her stupor.

"I must ask you something, John." She said as they continued walking. "It may seem like a rude question, but I honestly don't mean it to be, I just need to ask." John's eye brows furrowed in confusion but nodded. "Are you being nice to me because I'm a Holmes?" Killian tried to not look at him but she caught his movements out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you asking me if I'm only nice to you because of who your brothers are?" He asked making a face of confusion and slightly offended. Killian cringed at the thought of hurting him, but needed answers.

"Preciously." She answered trying to seem detached as Mycroft or Sherlock would have been.

"No Killian." He answered sincerely making her stop when he touched her arm. "I'm being nice to you because you're a person. You're a kind person who has come back from on awful place and trying to find her way back to the person she was again."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Again, she was trying to withdraw her emotions. She needed the truth, and she knew that sentiment could indeed cloud her judgment.

"I know a little about PTSD." Killian nodded remembering what he'd told her previously.

"I'm sorry, I guess my Holmes is showing. Next thing you know I'll be offering you money to spy on Sherlock." She laughed.

"That was the first thing Mycroft did." Laughing along with her now as they walked.

"Let me guess, he did it all dramatic, abandoned warehouse, lone chair in the middle of the room, all bond villain like." John threw his head back laughing.

"The only thing you missed was the cameras following me around the city."

"Oh that must be a new one since he got his new _position_." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, he's done that before?"

"Mmhh." Killian said biting her lips together. "Um, the first time I went away for school. I thought I had finally gotten away from the family, but Mycroft had to 'protect me'. Make sure I didn't go down the road the Sherlock had."

"You know he cares about you a lot." John said trying to ease the tension.

"As much as Mycroft can care for someone. Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, and I know in his own way he cares for me, but it's hard to turn off all sentiment and have a little sister that he has to protect and worry over." Killian shook her head. "Instead I just ended up not being able to trust anyone."

"So I'm guessing whoever it was took the money?" John asked carefully.

"What fifteen year old girl would pass up the money?" Killian asked bitterly. "She befriended me, I told her all my deepest darkest secrets and she gave them all to him." John's eyebrows raised in shock, but he said nothing. He honestly didn't know what to say. "Once I figured it out I started feeding her false information."

"Like what?" John's curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh you know, little bit of smoking pot, experimenting with the boys down town, with the girls in the dorms, pregnancy scare here, STD worry there; all things that would make my brother lose sleep at night." Killian couldn't help the evil smirk that grew on her lips as she remembered him finally confronting her. It had all been fun and games until the girl who was spying on her went and told everyone else the lies she was being fed. School wasn't ever easy for her and she ended up making it harder on herself.

"Anyways, enough about my crazy family, what about yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you really need to ask or do you already know everything?" Killian bit her lip at John's question.

"I really do try hard not to pry. I'd rather ask, it usually freaks people out when I don't, but I guess you've been living with Sherlock long enough to understand."

"Honestly I think it's fascinating." Killian lifted a brow.

"Fascinating? Really? You think it's fascinating that I know that you go to the same barber to get your hair cut every six weeks like clockwork?"

"How do you know it's the same one?" John scrunched his eye brows together.

"You're a man of habit, John Watson. But you don't want to be. You loved going on that last case with Sherlock. You crave danger as much as he craves a good unsolvable murder mystery." John looked like he wanted to argue with Killian but they both knew the truth.

"Well here we are, boring old grocery store." John smirked.

"Dull indeed." Killian agreed. "Let's go enjoy the bliss of the lackluster aisles instead of having to hunt and scrounge for our food." They both laughed as Killian grabbed a buggy. "You've got the list?" She asked as John pulled it from his pocket. "Good then, you lead and I'll follow, Captain."

"How'd you know I was a Captain?" Killian lifted a brow and gave him an amused smile. Unlike Sherlock she didn't like to parade her smarts around. With a sigh John turned and they began their trek into the store.

They finished without too many adventures until they pulled up to the self-checkout. "Come on, this way is easier." John maneuvered them to the machine. John started scanning the items as Killian handed them to him.

"Unexpected item in the bagging area." The automated voice warns. With furrowed brows John tried to calmly correct the problem. Once fixed he moves on to the other items that Killian hands them. All seems to be fine until. "Item not scanned, please try again."

"D'you think you can keep your voice down?" He asks getting exasperated, but Killian couldn't keep the giggle from escaping. He makes a face at her as he tries the lettuce again. "There see? Just fine."

"I thought this was supposed to be easier." Killian gave a teasing smile to which John rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile along with her. Once the buggy empty and everything was checked it was on to the payment, but he machine wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Card not authorized." The machine seemed to scream. "Please use alternative method." Now John was not only aggravated by the machine, but embarrassed as the queue seemed to grow impatient behind him. The machine repeated it's demand.

"Alright, alight!" He replied trying to placate the device. "I've got it!" He reached into his back pocket realizing he didn't have an alternative method of payment. "I've got nothing." He whispered ashamed. "Right! Just keep it! You keep it!" He says about to walk away.

"Here John, let me." Killian said after watching him have a bout with the machine. She pulled the slick black card from her coat pocket.

"That's okay, Killian. I'll just come back." He was angry, but mostly humiliated.

"Did I say let me? I should have probably said let Mycroft." She smiled showing him the card with her brother's name on it.

"Oh, well in that case." John moved out of the way but not before scanning a small container of biscuits and throwing them in with the others. Killian laughed swiping the card.

"Those are my favorite, you need to share them with me."

"Deal." He agreed watching her smile. She picked up his card that he was about to leave and handed it back to him.

"You're going to need that when you get your dull job you know." She teased. They ended up getting a cab back knowing they couldn't carry everything on their walk.

* * *

"Don't worry about us, we can manage." John grumbles to Sherlock as they walked in arms full of bags.

"You took your time." Sherlock replied not moving from his spot or his book.

"Scenic route." Killian called out putting the bags on the table.

"You could have always gone yourself you know." John threw back, still a bit miffed about the uncooperative machine. "You've been sitting there all morning, you haven't even moved." He accused. Sherlock said nothing in his defense as he turned the page with all the nonchalance he could muster. "And what about the case you were offered? The Jaria Diamond?"

"Not interested." He mumbled finally closing his book to see Killian giving him an amused look. He cocked his head to the side in question until he sees that Killian is now looking below the couch. He looked and seeing the sword from his fight lying in plain sight. He quickly kicked it under in hopes to hide it better. Killian gives him a look that says he better tell her what happened later. "I sent him a message." He says looking at Killian with a smirk.

"Sherlock." The two hear John grumble as he sees the new mark made on the table.

"Oh now John, don't let your little row that you got into with the Chip-n-Pin machine put you in a sour mood." Killian smiled at him trying to get him from inspecting anything else further in the flat.

"You got into a row with a machine?" Sherlock smiled at the change in subject.

"Sort of." He said giving a look to Killian that said he wasn't happy that Sherlock was told. "It sat there and I shouted abuse at it." Killian shook with laughter that she was trying so hard to contain while Sherlock tried equality as hard to look unamused. John continued to put the groceries away showing Killian where they placed everything and works around the "experiments" the Sherlock has hiding around the house.

When John and Killian are done they return to the common room to see that Sherlock is on the laptop, but not any laptop, _his_ laptop.

"Is that my computer?" He asks knowing the answer but wanting to make it clear to Sherlock he didn't appreciate him using his things without his permission.

"Of course." Sherlock replies completely missing the rebuke in John's voice.

"What?" John asks giving Sherlock another chance.

"Mine was in the bedroom." He answers as an excuse.

"It's password protected!" John tries once more to show that it's his private propert, emphasis on the private.

"In a manner of speaking." Sherlock answers still typing away. "Took me less than two minutes to guess yours." He finally looks up at John's stern face. "Not exactly Fort Knox."

"Right! Thank you!" John snaps as he closes the lid on the laptop barley missing Sherlock's still typing fingers and places the laptop on the ground by his chair before seeing the bills that were marked urgent in red. John looks over at Killian who has suddenly found her nails quite interesting.

"Um, I'm gonna go put a kettle on for us." Killian excuses herself from the conversation she knows is going to be awkward enough for John. Killian busies herself with the kettle as she thinks over the day. John was a good man with a good heart, she figured he'd be good for Sherlock, as long as Sherlock didn't drive him away first.

"Kili, forget the tea, we're heading to the bank!" Sherlock called out from the living room throwing on his coat. The talk must have gone better that John thought it would Killian mused throwing on her coat again. Before they left the flat Killian caught John's arm.

"John, I can give you some options for passwords if you'd like." Killian offered.

"Thanks, I'd appriciate that!" John smiled. "It'll be good to have _some_ privacy again."

"Well, to be honest, it probably won't keep him out. It'll just slow him down a bit."

"Are you two coming?" Sherlock hollard from the road as he held up the cabbie. Killian shrugged while trotting down the stairs. John shook his head at the Holmes siblings before closing the door behing them and they were once again off to the bank.

 **So there's chapter 5. How'd you guys like it? I hope you did. As you can see now it's going to start to go along with the series more. It won't be a word for word copy and things will change. This will be from Killian's prov so her story might drift off from the one you already know. So tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you all! Thanks again for those that have followed/favored me and my stories! The next chapter will be up hopefully soon!**


End file.
